


Appendages

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Alistair is feeling a little self-conscious about his missing arm and leg. Fortunately for him his husband adores him no matter what.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Appendages

Hammerlock lays at his husbands side, desperately trying to calm his thoughts enough to drift off to sleep. His head spins with insecurities, as is common for anyone late at night. Wainwright is right next to him, peacefully reading a book as the hunter grumbles,

“What’s upsettin’ ya this time, Alistair?” It’s like the Edenian can read his mind,

“My appendages are bothering me again, rather my lack thereof.” Alistair smushes his face into the other’s shoulder for comfort,

“Aww, you know I love you without ‘em” 

“I know, I know...I just feel so very defenseless without them on, like prey just waiting to be caught” 

“You’re the one who’s the apex predator, sweet’eart. I’ve seen how you take down a Saurian with a pistol, one arm and a hunting knife” 

“Just goes to show how useless my mechanical arm can be” Hammerlock points out, “With all the preparation I take to keep it secured to my body, it still can be ripped so easily off”  
The hunter sighs lightly, “...should search for permanent attachments, perhaps?”

“What? No, no...I mean, not unless ya really want ‘em” Wainwright wraps an arm around the other,

“I don’t know...I see the advantages in it but they certainly wouldn’t feel human...” Alistair sighs a little in dissatisfaction, collecting his thoughts,  
“On the occasion, I feel the need to be a whole human again...”

There’s a pregnant pause, filled with deep thought and empathy. Jakobs acts first, setting his reading spectacles and book aside. Then he shifts his position to fully face his husband.

“Lay on ya back, Alistair” Wainwright coos, a stern yet gentle tone barely above a whisper, “I’m gonna show you how handsome you truly are”

“Oh dear Edens, Winny must we do this now?” 

“Look, i’m not gettin’ any sleep if my own husband is worried over somethin’ as measly as a few prosthetics. I don’t care how many kisses it takes, I’ll make it damn well known how much I love you and your body” There’s a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes and tone of voice, all he really wants to see is Alistair’s face flush with adoration.  
Hammerlock rolls his eyes, shifting onto his back so his husband can hover over him.

Wainwright starts at his husband’s lips, trailing kisses down to his jaw, neck, right collarbone and shoulder. All along the way his facial hair tickles his lover’s skin, every touch and kiss is confident and reassuring. Hammerlock absolutely melts in his touch, his available hand resting on the others back. Eventually Wainwright reaches the end of his left arm and takes extra time to pepper it with kisses.  
Alistair can’t help himself from getting a little worked up, having the man he loves so dearly dote on him completely is quite lovely.

“Lookit how sweet ya look~” Jakobs chuckles, “all flushed under my touch~”

“Oh hush, you would be the same way if the situation was reversed” 

At that small retort, the Edenian only grins and continues his praise. He presses lazy kisses down Hammerlock’s chest and waist, pausing to feel his calm breath and heart slowly pattering. Warm lips press right on the hunters inner thigh, leaving more kisses as a trail down.

“Better?” Wainwright purrs, pulling himself back up to lay upon his husband’s chest,

“Much better, thank you my dear” Alistair’s hand runs through the others grey locks, lulling each other to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for how short the story is, it’s 3am and my muse has wained a little but I really wanted to get this idea down and I feel I did ok!


End file.
